


Country girl love me for me

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is sick of dating the same old super models and getting no where.  He wants a real relationship, enter Mollie Kennedy the woman of his dreams.  Now if only he get her to believe he is the one for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mollie Kennedy

*Mollie POV*

“Dude you have to come over. I am going crazy with both of them.” My best friend, Audrey Lochte pleaded with me. 

“Well what is it worth to you?” I joked twirling my lanyard around my hand.

“I will give you whatever you want I just need another female in my house to balance out all these animals.”

“Are you calling your husband and his best friend animals?” I laughed taking a sip of my Pepsi.

“Yes because they are acting worse than the dogs. Not to mention Devon has taken to stopping by whenever he damn well pleases.” Audrey slammed her head on her books. The sound vibrated off the walls. “Ow, that hurt. Fix it Mollie.”

“I can’t fix stupid my darling friend.” I answered laughing. Audrey lifted her head and glared playfully at me. 

“I’m not stupid. So are you going to come over?”

“Sure why not.” I shrugged. “Beats staying in the dorms for the night.”

“Stay the weekend? We can totally knock out our Psych paper. I have the good Starbucks coffee.” Audrey pouted out her bottom lip and batted her eyes at me. 

“Alright only because you have the good Starbucks.” I laughed and shoved my books in my bag before grabbing my drink. I walked back to my dorm and packed a bag while Audrey laid on my bed.

“Your bed is so uncomfortable. You should just move in with me. My beds are kick ass.”

“Only because your husband swims in the Olympics.” I said laughing at my best friend.

“Well yea but so what? My beds are still better.” Audrey replied walking out to her car. I stopped short when Audrey unlocked a white Range Rover. 

“Um, new car?” I asked.

“Nah, my Jeep was acting up so, I’m driving Michael’s while mine is in the shop. Not like he needs it. Ryan has like six cars, I just hate driving his cars.”

“Michael?” The question came out sounding confused. I had thought Cullen Jones was at Audrey’s house with Ryan.

“Yea, Michael Phelps is Ryan’s best friend. Sorry thought that was clear.”

I shook my head and tossed my bag at my feet. “Yea that was not clear at all by the way. You really should make things clearer with guests who are going to be staying at your house. Damn this is a nice car.”

“Yea but it eats gas like a two dollar ho sucks dicks.”

I shook my head at Audrey. “I will never understand your comparisons in a million years.”

Audrey laughed and pulled off the campus. “You can thank Ryan Lochte for that one.”

“Oh yea, I will be sure to do that.” The moment we pulled up to Audrey’s I had to hold back a gasp. I grabbed my bag and followed Audrey into her house.

“Hey I’m home! You two better have some news about my car!” Audrey yelled as she shook her shoes off. I dropped my bags by the door and slipped off my sandals.

“Hey love so yea we do have news about your car, it is a goner. So, here’s the deal you can drive one of my cars or we can go look at cars this weekend.”

“Yea we are going to look at cars this weekend.” Audrey said walking to the kitchen. I followed her into her huge kitchen and there sat Michael Phelps. I felt my breathe catch in the back of my throat. 

“Hey, Mike this is my best friend Mollie. Mollie this is Ryan’s best friend, Mike.” Audrey introduced us. Michael held out his hand and I shook it lightly. 

“Hi, I’m Mollie Kennedy.” I saw Michael’s eyebrows go up in alarm.

“Kennedy? Like the famous Kennedy’s?”

“Yea, that’s the pair. My father is related to them somehow don’t ask me how I really have no idea.” I laughed nervously. 

“That is really cool. Well I’m Michael Phelps but you can call me Mike.” 

“Ok, well hi Mike. Oh gosh where did Audrey go?” I looked around in alarm as I realized my best friend left me in the kitchen with Michael. 

“I’m pretty sure we can find her. I have no idea where Ryan went to be honest. Want to go try to find them?” 

I shrugged. “Sure, why not.” We searched the whole house even went in their room and didn’t find them anywhere. “If they left I am going to kill her.” I commented as we walked into the garage. 

“Let me just call Ryan.” Michael pulled his phone out and called Ryan. I listened to Michael’s side of the conversation and was able to gather they had left to look at cars for Audrey.

“They are seriously the worst hosts I have ever meet in my life. You don’t leave guests in your house.” I rolled my eyes walking back into the house and into the living room.

“Yea, Ryan has never been a great host but he’s my best friend.” Michael shrugged and laid down on the sofa.  
I shrugged and nodded. “Yea Audrey sucks as a host but as you said she’s my best friend so eh. Well since we are stuck here what would you like to do?” 

“Want to just talk?” Michael suggested. 

“Sure so, what should we talk about?”

“What are you majoring in? Ryan mentioned you attended the university with Audrey.”

“I’m majoring in psych nursing.” 

“That sounds super hard.”

I rolled my eyes laughing. “It’s not really hard. Just super time consuming. So, you swim with Ryan?”

“Well more like against him but yea we both swim.” Michael commented laughing.

“So, what brings you to Florida besides Ryan that is? I’m sure you guys could have picked anywhere else to have bro time.”

“It was kind of last minute. I showed up here two nights ago at like midnight.”

“Do you show up at friends’ houses at midnight often?” I questioned smiling.

Michael shrugged. “After a terrible break up yet again yea I do. Ryan is literally a life saver.”

“Break ups suck I’m sorry.” I commented thinking of my bitter break up a few months prior.

“Yea, they sure do. Most people are terrible people.” Michael commented sadly.

“Eh I disagree. You just have to find people who sync with your beat.”

Michael’s face brightened up. “That’s true, I sound like a negative Nancy don’t I?”

“A little bit but, I don’t blame you. Break ups are hard. I remember when I got broken up with a few months ago. I was a complete wreck. If it hadn’t been for Audrey and Ryan I might not be alive.” 

“Wow that sounds terrible. Want to talk about it?” 

“Sure, why not.” I folded my legs underneath me and started to tell Michael about my ex-boyfriend, Tom. Tom had been my first everything and we dated all through high school, he had become a marine and cheated on me. I told Michael how I had found all the text messages from six different girls and how I confronted Tom. “He of course denied it and I believed him until one of the girls came to our house we were living in together and claimed Tom was her baby’s father. A DNA test was done and it came to be that Tom was the father. I knew right then that Tom had been cheating. I left him and flew down here to be with Audrey. I actually lived with them for the first six months after it happened.” 

“Wow that sounds like it sucked. I’m sorry he was an asshole.” 

I shrugged and turned to Michael. “Not, your fault some people are just assholes.”

“Isn’t that the damn truth?” Michael laughed and grinned at me.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mollie makes Michael think and feel things he has never had too before.

*Michael’s POV*  
I looked over at Mollie and grinned. “Would you like to go get something to eat? I’m starving.” 

“Sure, let me just change real quick. I don’t want to wear this.” Mollie ran up the stairs leaving me staring at her. She sure was beautiful not my typical type at all. Her hair was a dark red with a chunk of blonde thrown in, her eyes were crystal blue and good lord she had an amazing body. 

“Yo MP, sorry we just left you guys here but Auds here was having a fit about her car.” Ryan called as he walked into the house. I turned around and grinned at Ryan and Audrey.

“It’s not a problem. Mollie and I were just about to grab some food. Want to come with us?” 

“Um, yes we are going with you guys. Where were you thinking Mike?” Ryan asked me. I shrugged sheepishly at my best friend.

“Uh I was going to let her pick.”

“How about we go to the new bar? It is Mollie’s twenty first birthday.” Audrey commented as she walked up the stairs leaving Ryan and I in the hallway. 

“It’s her birthday?” I asked sounding like a dork.

Ryan laughed. “Yea, Mollie is the baby of our group. Audrey and I were planning on taking her out tonight anyway.” 

Suddenly it dawned on me why Ryan had been begging me to come and visit this weekend. “You’re trying to set me up with Mollie aren’t you?” 

“Uh, blame Audrey!” Ryan threw his hands up and ran up the stairs. I was hot on his heels but stopped in my tracks when Mollie walked out of the bathroom wearing tight jeans and a corset top. Her chest seemed to be spilling out of the top. 

“Looking good birthday girl.” Ryan winked at Mollie before running back into his bedroom and shutting the door. 

“Everything ok?” Mollie asked laughing at Ryan. 

“Yea, so you didn’t tell me it was your twenty first birthday. That’s a big birthday.”

Mollie shrugged. “Didn’t think it was important. It’s not that big of a birthday. I mean I can officially buy alcohol. What a thrill.” Mollie’s voice was laced with sarcasm. I let out a laugh and rubbed the back of my neck. 

“That’s true not much left to look forward too. So, let me ask you something.”

“Sure, what?”

“Did you know that Audrey and Ryan have been trying to set us up?”

Mollie looked at me sideways as she checked her hair in the hall mirror. “No, I did not know that. How did you find it out?”

“Ryan spilled the beans. He told me to blame Audrey.” 

Mollie shook her head and grinned. “Sounds just like them. Trying to play match maker. They have tried to set me up so many times it’s not funny.”

“Me too. Should we play a trick on them?” I asked slyly grinning. 

Mollie turned her head and looked at me. “Do tell me what trick you are thinking of.” 

“Let’s make this a pretend date. I will even let you dress me.” 

Mollie grinned. “Ok I’m in let me see what you have.” I led Mollie back to the room I was staying in and laid everything out for her. I watched as she frowned at most of my outfit choices. “Yea none of this is going to work. Let’s go see what Ryan has.” Mollie lead me into Ryan and Audrey’s room and back into their closet. 

“Ryan, I’m apparently not worthy to wear any of my clothes so I’m borrowing something of yours.” I explained to Ryan standing his closet. 

“Sure, Mike take whatever. I think I have a few of your shirts from the last time you were here.” Ryan reached towards the back of his closet and pulled out one of my checkered button ups. 

“That’s perfect!” Mollie took the shirt and dragged me back into my room. She paired the shirt with a pair of my dark wash jeans and my black converse. Once I was dressed I opened the door and held my arms out. 

“How do I look?” I asked Mollie nervously. 

“You look amazing. I feel kind of bad stealing you form all the ladies tonight.” Mollie laughed and winked at me. My stomach did a flip flop. Uh-oh I was in for it now. How was I going to get through this pretend date when I obviously wanted to kiss her right now? 

“Mike come on dude! Where is that head of yours?” Ryan asked as he shoved me towards the stairs. 

“It’s lost in a very beautiful girl.” I mumbled following Audrey down the stairs. 

Ryan clapped me on the back and whispered,” Then do something about it pussy. She likes you too.” 

I rolled my eyes at my best friend and when we were at the bar I glanced at the rest of my group. “Ok so who is going to be the sober driver?” 

“I’ll do it.” Mollie offered reaching for the keys. I shook my head and threw my arm around her shoulder. 

“Oh no dear birthday girl I plan to get you trashed! Well respectfully drunk. So who’s driving?”

‘I’ll do it.” Audrey reached for my keys and clipped the lanyard around her neck. 

“Ok, let’s get this party started!” I still had my arm around Mollie’s shoulders and I didn’t plan on moving it unless she wanted me too. We flashed our ids to the door man and I covered the charge for everyone. Once inside the bar I directed Mollie towards the bar. “What would you like to drink?” 

“I have no idea. Something sweet?” Mollie pulled her wallet out and flashed her id to the bartender. After she had gotten her drinking band, I grabbed her wallet from her and shoved it in my front pocket. 

“Hey just because this is a pretend date doesn’t mean you can steal my wallet. I still need to pay for my drinks!”

“Nope, not happening. It’s your birthday. Birthday girls never pay for drinks. I pay for them.” I ordered myself a beer and waited for Mollie to get her drink. She took one sip and made a disgusted face. I handed her my beer which she gratefully took a huge swig of. I gulped down the rest of her drink and almost gagged. “Ok, that is not a drink it’s strictly sugar! Here let me get you another beer.” I ordered another beer and followed Mollie back to Audrey and Ryan. 

“What did you get?” Ryan asked as he sipped his drink. 

“The usual and apparently birthday girl here likes beer better than girlie drinks.” I laughed and sat down across from Ryan. 

“Oh my god! Is that who I think it is?” Mollie craned her neck to look up at the stage. “It is! Holy shit it’s Brantley Gilbert! So which one of you two is going to dance with me?” Mollie stared Ryan and I down. I held both of my hands up. 

“I’m not built for the land. Take break dancing Lochte.” I laughed as Mollie dragged Ryan off to the make shift dance floor. 

“You totally sold him out. This is why you are my husband’s best friend.” Audrey laughed and sipped her soda. 

I laughed and watched Mollie dance with Ryan. “She seems to be a great person.” 

“I will only say this once Phelps so listen to me real well. She is my best friend, she is my ride or die chick. If she hates someone I hate them too. If you two do start dating and you hurt her I will kill you and hide your body where no one will find it.” 

I stared at Audrey. “Um ok? What the hell?”

Audrey shrugged and grabbed her glass before heading over to Ryan and Mollie. “You figure it out.”

I shook my head and grabbed my beer following Audrey to the makeshift dance floor. Mollie grinned when she saw me. “Hey mister I’m made for land you know you’re on a dance floor right?”

“I’m aware of what that is.” I shouted over the music. 

Mollie tossed her head back in laugher. “Then you know you have to dance.”

“I have no one to dance with.” I teased and took a sip of my beer. Mollie rolled her eyes still laughter. 

“Of course you do! Dance with the birthday girl!” 

“I seriously don’t know how to dance.” 

“Then follow my lead and just sway.” Mollie took my hands and placed them on her hips. I froze and realized I was touching her. Mollie grabbed my beer and handed it to Audrey. She hooked my fingers around her jean loops. She leaned back and swayed in my arms. I found the rhythm with her easily and swayed back and forth in sync with Mollie. I desperately wanted to kiss her. She was beautiful and she was pushing her body against mine. I rested my head in her hair. I could smell the perfume she was wearing, a light apple scent, I tightened my hold around Mollie and willed my hard on to go away. Mollie loosened my hold as she turned around to face me. 

“Let’s finish our drinks and talk?” 

I nodded grabbing my drink from Audrey and followed Mollie to the table. 

“So, what’s in store for your life now Mike?”

I shrugged taking a sip of my beer. “London obliviously.” 

“Well of course but what about after that? You talk about how London is the last Olympics for you which is great and all but you still have sixty some off years to live. So what is after London?”

I shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know. I want to get married and have a real relationship but, I have no idea what I want to do as a career. I have no degree so, maybe go back to school and actually get a degree.”

“That sounds like a good idea. What would you major in?”

I should have been annoyed at all the questions but I wasn’t. I could tell Mollie meant well and she was sincerely interested.  
“I have thought about majoring in something dealing with sports. I would love to maybe do something with teaching.”

“So, you want to teach and maybe be a coach?”

I smiled. “That would be cool. I think I would want to teach high schoolers but I don’t know if I could do all that comes with teaching.”

“I think you could anything you set your mind too.” Mollie smirked finishing her beer. I raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really now? I highly doubt I could.”

“Why? Because someone told you no? That’s ridiculous. You have already done the impossible so why not keep going?”

“People say I won’t do anything after swimming.” I admitted.

“You believe them?” Mollie questioned amazed.

I nodded. “Well yea, these are people who have known me my whole life.”

“Look at Ryan, people call him stupid all the time. Even his friends but does he look stupid to you? He doesn’t to me.”

“Well, he can be really dumb at times.”

Mollie shook her head. “No, he’s not stupid. He started his own fashion line, got a ton of endorsement deals, some that you couldn’t even get, oh and he married the love of his life all before he turned thirty. That’s a smart man if you ask me.” Mollie stood and left me at the table alone to think over what she had said.


	3. Chapter three

*Mollie’s POV*  
I walked over to Ryan and Audrey grinning.

“Did you put Phelps in his place?” Audrey asked smiling. I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

“Would you mind taking me back to your place? I think I’m just wanting to go bed. Or heck even back to the dorms.”

“Why? What did he do?” Ryan asked concerned. 

“Nothing really, I’m just not feeling too well. My stomach hurts.” I complained throwing my hair up into a bun. The room was spinning and my head hurt.

“Yea, come on sweetie, you’re drunk let’s get you in bed.” Audrey slipped her arm over my shoulder and I leaned into her. Audrey helped me walk over to Michael and explained when we were heading back to the house and Michael offered to sit in the back with me. I tried to lay my head in his lap but he wouldn’t let me.

“No, Mollie you have to sit up, you can lay your head on my shoulder but you have to sit up and stay buckled.”

“Why do I have too? The strap hurts my chest!” I complained tugging at the seatbelt. 

“Well, too bad it’s the law. You need to leave it alone.” Michael took my hands from the belt and held them together. I glared at him. 

“It’s not the law here in Florida.” I grumbled and started clapping my hands still being held by Michael. 

“Well, it should be. You don’t want to die do you? Ryan’s driving is terrible.”

I laughed and nodded leaning my head against Michael’s shoulder. “Yea, his driving is pretty terrible. Why do I feel like shit?”

“Because you are drunk. Do you feel like you’re going to throw up?”   
I opened my mouth to speak and instead of speaking I vomited right in Michael’s lap. Michael stiffened and scrunched his nose up at the smell. Audrey looked back sadly. 

“Aw, girl that’s gross. Maybe you shouldn’t have drank that much.” 

“It’s fine not the first person to throw up on me. Granted she is the first female to do it.” Michael commented lifting my head and putting it out the window that Ryan had rolled down. I groaned as I threw up again the moment we stopped in the driveway. Michael helped me inside and to the bathroom. 

“Here we are, I am going to help you take your clothes off and you’re going to shower ok?” 

I shook my head. “Don’t want to shower, I want to sleep.” I slid out of my jeans and turned around so Michael could untie my corset. “You gotta untie it.”

“How do I do that? Just like untie it the same as shoe laces?” Michael’s voice was confused. 

“Yea, I think so.” I replied slurring my words now. 

“Need any help?” Audrey asked from the hallway. 

“Yea, help me get the corset off her.” Michael called back desperately. 

Audrey came and helped Michael remove my corset and brought him a pair of swim trunks. Michael disappeared and came back a few minutes later in just the swim trunks. He helped me into the shower and stood behind me. “Ok, go ahead and wash yourself, I’m not looking. I’m only here if you happen to fall.” 

“Oh so I’m not good enough looking for you?” I asked angry. 

“What? No you are beautiful but you are also very very drunk. I’m not going to take advantage of you.”   
I crossed my arms and glared at Michael. “If I’m so beautiful then look at me. Tell me that you don’t want to take me.” I unfolded my arms and exposed my breasts. Michael looked down at the shower floor. 

“No, Mollie now let’s just get you washed up. If you still you want to do something once you are sober then maybe we can date and take it slow but, I refuse to do anything when you are drunk.”

I sighed and turned away from Michael. I quickly washed myself and wrapped a towel around my body once I was finished. “There is no way I am going to make it to my room downstairs. 

“Then come sleep in my room. I will sleep in your room.” Michael lead me to the room he was staying and turned my back while I got dressed in my under garments. I had my shirt and underwear on but struggled with my pants. 

“Can you help me with these?” I asked holding up my sweatpants. 

“Yea sure.” Michael helped me into my sweatpants and when I stood up to pull them around my waist I fell and my lips meet Michael’s. Michael jumped away from me and helped me into his bed. “Mollie, you cannot be kissing me. You are super drunk and I don’t want you to be doing something you wouldn't normally do.” 

I shrugged and laid down on the bed. “I have liked you for a really long time. You don’t have to leave you. We can be adults and you can sleep in this bed too. I’m not a little kid.” 

“Ok that’s true, we are adults. I will sleep here but only because I am super worried about you. I want to make sure you don’t choke on your own vomit.” Michael slid into the bed and turned off the lamp on his side of the bed. I cuddled up to Michael and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter four

*Michael’s POV*

I woke up to feel a warm body next to me. I glanced down and saw Mollie. I uncurled myself from her and went to the kitchen to get some water and Advil. Ryan grinned the moment he saw me.

“So, what did you two do last night?” His eyes were shining. 

“We didn’t do anything Ryan. She was super drunk, I want a relationship not a one-time hook up.” 

“So, you admit you want a relationship with Mollie.” Audrey’s voice came from behind me. I jumped and turned around to face her. 

“Well, yea Mollie is beautiful but are you a damn ghost or something? You always pop up at the worst freaking times.”

“No, I just know how to be quiet. So, you want to date her then just tell her that.” 

I took a drink of my water and smiled when I saw Mollie coming down the stairs. “How are you feeling?” 

“Ugh, I’m feeling terrible. My head hurts, my mouth is dry and god my food hurts.”

I handed her the rest of my water and two Advil pills. “Here, these will make you feel better.”   
Mollie took the pills and water before gulping them down. She sat down on the chair next to me and groaned again. I smiled and sat down next to Mollie. 

“Would you like to hang out today?” I asked hoping she would say yes. 

Mollie smiled at me. “Sure, what do you want to do?”

“We can’t go with you guys. Audrey’s car is ready to be picked up.” Ryan’s voice sounded from around me. 

“That’s fine, I was kinda of hoping to take Mollie out on my own.” 

Mollie looked at me and raised an eyebrow. “Yea, let me just shower and we totally need to get some coffee first thing.” 

“Yea, I’m feeling some coffee too.”   
Twenty minutes Mollie and I were seated in my car driving to the closest Starbucks. We decided to get our drinks to go and head to the local park. Once we got to the park I suggested we just swing on the swings like little kids. 

“Ok, I love the swings anyways.” Mollie climbed out of my car and followed me to the swings. I sat down in the swing and stretched my legs. 

“So, what’s your favorite animal?” 

“A dog, what about you?”

“A dog also, I have two of them. Herman and Stella. Where do you live outside of school?”

“I live in Colorado. You grew up in Maryland right?”

I smiled. “Yea, born and raised, never left.”

“Do you think you ever will?” Mollie questioned taking a sip of her coffee. 

I shook my head. “Oh no, Baltimore is the best city ever. Even if I never swim again after London I know I will grow old in Baltimore.”

“So, you would never consider moving? Like that sounds awesome but I can’t imagine never moving.”

“Well I mean I moved away for college but I ended up coming back to Baltimore. It’s my hometown, where in Colorado did you grow up?” 

“I never said I grew up in Colorado. Just said I was from there. I’m an army brat so I grew up all over.” 

“Oh, so which parent was in the military?” I asked interested to know all about Mollie.

“My daddy, he still is actually.”

“What about your mom?”

“I actually don’t like to talk about her.” Mollie looked down at the ground and stopped swinging. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hit a sore subject.” 

“It’s not your fault. She just isn’t a good person, she heavily addicted to drugs and I don’t even know where she lives.” 

“So, your dad basically raised you?”

“Yea, he is the best parent ever. He raised me by himself, he’s in a volunteer deployment unit so he never had to deploy unless he wanted too.” 

“He sounds really cool. My mom raised me basically by herself. My dad left when I was seven and he never really came back into my life. He didn’t really want to be a father anymore I guess.” I hung my head thinking about how much of my life my father has missed. 

“You miss him?” Mollie asked softly holding out her hand for me to hold. I took her hand and nodded.

“Yea, like I don’t understand how a parent can just up and leave.”

“I don’t either. My mom left when I was six months old. I don’t have any memories of her. My father never once bad talked her but I did. I just felt so much anger towards her until I was about sixteen. Once I turned eighteen I sought her out and couldn’t find her. She moved to Europe according to my aunt.”

“That sucks, I mean I have a few memories of my father. I could have a relationship with him if I worked really hard at it but it doesn’t feel worth it.”

Mollie stood up still holding my hand and sat on my lap. “I totally get it. Want to see how high we can go with both of us?”

I laughed and nodded. “I bet I can swing us all the way around.”

Mollie shook her head laughing. “No way! That’s not even possible! Mythbusters proved it!”

“I can do the impossible right?” I joked and started pumping my legs.

“No stop! This is way too high!” Mollie squealed as we flew in the air. Mollie wrapped her arms around my neck and whimpered. I stopped the swing and grinned at her. 

“It’s stopped. Are you afraid of heights?”

“Yes, I am deathly afraid of them. Flying is the worst thing ever!” 

I wrapped my arms around Mollie’s waist. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Mollie nodded and wiped away tears. “Sorry you must think I’m a huge baby. I just can’t stand heights. They are terrible.”

“I don’t think you are a baby. You share the same fear with a lot of people.” I reached up and moved hair from Mollie’s face. “I’m going to kiss you is that ok?”

“Yea, that’s fine.” 

I gently touched Mollie’s cheek before leaning in and gently kissing Mollie. Mollie smiled during our kiss and kissed me back. 

I pulled away and stared at Mollie a grin on my face. 

“So, what do we do now?” Mollie asked softly. 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” I asked staring at Mollie in the eyes.

“Yes, I will but you have to go back to Baltimore soon and I still have two years of school left.”

“Then we date long distance and see where it goes from there.” I replied smiling at her.

Mollie stood up from my lap and nodded. “Ok so we date long distance but what if it doesn’t work out?”

“Then it doesn’t work out but at least we are giving it a shot.” I shrugged standing up from the swing.

Mollie nodded and kissed me again. “Yea, that’s true. My daddy always says to take chances on things.”

“Ok, good so we are going to date then.” 

“I guess we are.” Mollie smiled at me.

“Want to go to dinner just us?” I asked taking Mollie’s hand.

“Yea that sounds good.”


	5. Game Changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This jumps forward six months from the last chapter

*Mollie POV*

“So, I’m moving to Maryland.” I told Audrey and Ryan over dinner that night.

Audrey let out a chuckle and shook her head. “You are not! Good joke but next time you want to get one over on me work harder at it.”

“No, it’s not a joke I am seriously moving to Maryland. I want to be with Michael. I’m moving December twentieth.”

“Where are you going to live?” Ryan asked stirring his drink. 

“With Michael we have decided we want to live together.” 

“What about school?”

“I’m taking a semester off to get settled in Maryland then I will enroll in John Hopkins.”

“So, you are going to become Michael’s live in girlfriend, take a semester off from school and just stay home?” Audrey asked sarcastically. 

“I will have a lot of stuff to do the first month or so in Maryland. It will be too late to enroll so I am taking a semester off. Michael and I have already talked about it.”

“So you are basically going to be a stay at home girlfriend, doing his laundry, cleaning his house, and cooking for him? Basically you will be doing the same thing with Michael that you did with Tom. God, how stupid can you be?”

I stood up and faced Audrey. “This is entirely different from what happened with Tom.”

“Yea keep telling yourself that and it might come true one of these days. You have a pattern of jumping into things.”

“Oh like you did with Ryan? You guys dated for a month and then got married! At least I’m only dating Michael and we have been together for six months.” I spat out angry at someone who was supposed to be my best friend.

“Don’t you dare start with me. My husband isn’t a serial womanizer like your boy toy is!”

“Fuck you, you sit there acting like you’re a saint but you’re not. You’re a washed out druggie who can’t even pass Psych 101.”

“Get the fuck out. Don’t ever call me again. You are such a fucking bitch!” Audrey yelled at me before running out of the room. I turned and grabbed my keys before leaving the house slamming the door behind me. How dare she act like such a saint? I know I shouldn’t have said what I did but honestly, I didn’t care. The moment I got back to my dorm I called Michael.

“Hey babe, how was your dinner?”

“I am not friends with her anymore. She basically called me stupid for moving in with you. She acted like such a bitch. I don’t know about doing stuff with them anymore. I said some stuff I shouldn’t have but I refuse to apologize about it.”

“What did you say Mollie?’

“I called her a washed out druggie who can’t even pass Psych 101.” I mumbled and laid down on my bed. 

“Oh boy, you really hit below the belt didn’t you?”

“She mentioned Tom. I refuse to apologize.” I firmly stated. 

“So, you both said things you shouldn’t have said. Maybe you both just apologize to each other and move on?” Michael suggested softly.

“I won’t be the first person to do it. Are you on her side?” I commented harshly.

“I’m not on anyone’s side at all. You are totally stubborn so, I won’t try to convince you that you should apologize I know better. Let’s talk about something positive. What do you want to talk about?”

“Let’s talk about the holidays. So I will be in town for Christmas do you have any plans that you want to do?”

“Yea, I was thinking that Christmas would be a good time for you to meet my mom and siblings. How does that sound to you?”

I smiled softly. “That sounds like a really good idea. I can’t wait to meet your mom. Do you think she will like me?” 

“She will love you because I love you. I don’t see her not liking you.”

“You really think she will love me?”

“Mollie Bailey Kennedy my mother will love you. Will you stop worrying?”

“I’m not good at meeting moms. I make myself super awkward.” I stated nervously.

Michael laughed and suddenly I was calm. “Trust me my mom loves super awkward people that’s part of the reason why she loves me so much. So have you decided what’s coming with you to Baltimore?”

“Not yet, I mean obviously all my clothes and I even have some of my winter clothes. I am debating on if I need to bring my bed sheets and stuff.”

“Only, if you want too. We can even go shopping for new bed sheets and stuff like that when you get here. We will make this place home for you. I plan for you be live here the rest of our lives.”

“You make it sound like we are going to be old and married there.” I laughed nervously.

“Well that’s the plan. Have you taken the test yet?” Michael’s voice shook with nerves. I glanced over to the pregnancy test on my desk.

“No, not yet I’m too afraid to take it. I am terrified of what it’s going to say. I mean we have only been dating for six months what if I am pregnant?”

“Then we have a baby, get married, and live happily ever after.” 

“What if I don’t want to have a baby?” I questioned for the first time.

“Well than you do what you want but, just tell me what you are going to do before you do it please? I am pro-choice but you do know that the doctors told me it was highly unlikely for me to ever have kids.”

I sighed and sat up. “I know, I am super nervous for what if I am pregnant. I don’t want you to leave.”

“Mollie Bailey, I am not going to leave you. You are it for me. You are my future. I don’t want to love anyone else.”

“I guess I should take the damn test.” I grumbled standing up and shoving the test in my hoodie pocket. “I will call you back once I’m back in my dorm room.”

“Ok, I love you no matter what that test says ok?”

I smiled. “I love you too.” I hung up my phone and grabbed a plastic bag. When I got to the bathroom, I checked all the stalls and found no one in the bathroom thankfully. I closed a stall door behind me and fumbled with the packaging around the test. After I peed on the test I set it on the box and waited the required three minutes. They felt like a lifetime as I watched the little timer count down. Once the timer stopped I squeezed my eyes closed hard. I peeked through my lids and fell to the floor once I saw the results.


	6. The results

*Michael’s POV*

I decided to go over to Whitney’s house while I waited for Mollie to call me back. I wondered if Mollie would really tell me if she was pregnant. I wanted her to tell me but a small part of me felt that deep down she would have an abortion and not even tell me about it. It stung to think that. By the time I reached Whitney’s house I was crying steady tears. 

“Mike, honey what’s wrong? Come inside.” Whitney grasped me by my shoulders and led me inside and sat me down on her sofa. 

“I think Mollie might be pregnant and I’m terrified she won’t tell me if she is.” I sobbed out laying on Whitney’s shoulder.

“Mollie? Who is Mollie?”

“My girlfriend of six months, we were keeping quiet about our relationship because she’s a college student.”

Whitney rubbed her hand across my hair. “Oh Mikey, you really think she wouldn’t tell you if she was? Also how old is she?”

“She’s twenty one. I hope she would tell me but when we talked about it she seemed so terrified.”

“Well having a baby can be a scary thing sweetie. Where does she go to school?”

“University of Florida but she’s moving up here next month and she’s going to start at John Hopkins next semester. She’s studying to be a psychiatrist nurse.” I mumbled into Whitney’s shoulder. 

“Ok so she has a head on her shoulders that’s good. How come you didn’t tell anyone about her? You know mom is going to be really upset.”

“I know! I just wanted to see if it would last a while before bringing her home. Besides she lives in Florida.” I turned and faced Whitney before wiping my eyes. 

“Michael, you don’t know if she’s pregnant correct?”

“Yea, she’s taking a test now and she said she would call me back.” 

“Then have faith she will call you back. It might be later then you would like but finding out you’re going to have a baby is scary. Do you want to hang out here until she calls?”

I looked up at Whitney a smile on my face. “That would be amazing but I don’t want to be in your way.”

“You’re not in my way. You can play with the kids while I make dinner.” Whitney gave me a big hug and stood up walking back to her kitchen. I sat back on the sofa and tried not to think about how Mollie could possibly be pregnant. I played with Taylor and Conner while Whitney made dinner, I shared a beer with Bob and explained why I kept looking at my phone. Halfway through dinner my phone rang. I hopped out of chair and walked outside before answering.

“Mollie, what’s it say?”

“I’m pregnant. I took four tests, they all came out the same. What are we going to do?” Mollie’s voice was shaking as if she was crying. 

“What do you want to do?” I asked softly wrapping my arm around my stomach. 

“I want a child but, I don’t know if now is the right time.”

“I will support you in whatever you decide.” I whispered into the phone.

“I have an appointment with my doctor tomorrow. They had a cancellation so I took the appointment. They will be able to tell me how far along I am after I have my blood drawn.”

“Do you want me there? I can fly down there tonight.”

“No Mike, I have to do this alone. I will call you after the appointment and tell you what I decide ok?”

“Alright, well I’m over at Whitney’s right now. We are having dinner so, do you want me to call you after dinner?”

“No, I will call you tomorrow ok? I have a lot of thinking to do.”

“I love you Mollie.” I whispered tears running down my face.

“I love you too Mike. Get some rest.” Mollie said before the line went dead. I stayed outside just staring ahead of me lost in thought. 

“Mike, are you ok?” Whitney asked throwing a blanket over my shoulders. She was dressed in her winter jacket and her face was red from the cold. 

“Mollie is pretty sure she’s pregnant. I don’t think she wants the baby.” 

“Oh Michael, I’m so sorry.” Whitney wrapped her arms around my shoulders and hugged me to her. I started crying the moment my head hit Whitney’s shoulder. 

“I want her to have this baby but, I also don’t want to tell her what to do with her body. God, what the hell am I supposed to do?” 

“I don’t know what to tell you. I wish I could make everything better but I don’t know how to do that Mike. Why don’t you come finish your dinner? The kids want to watch a movie with you.” 

“Ok, that sounds like a good idea.” I turned to go back inside and I dropped an arm around Whitney’s shoulder. “You are going to be a great aunt one day you know that?”

“Thanks Mike, you will be a good father one day. I know it.”


	7. Don't shut me out

*Mollie’s POV*

I was five months pregnant, an abortion wasn’t an option for me anymore. I also found out I was having a little girl. I was barely showing but, there my baby was on the screen. I took the printed picture and scheduled another appointment before heading back to my dorm. I called Michael the moment I got back into my dorm room.

“Hey Michael, are you busy?”

“No, I’m just sitting here signing some head shots what’s up? How did your appointment go?’

“Well, I found out how far along I am.”

“How far?”

I sighed and sat down on the floor leaning against my bed. “I’m five months already. I even found out the sex of the baby.”

“Have you decided what to do?” Michael’s voice was soft and afraid.

“Yea, I’m keeping her.”

“We’re having a girl?”

“Yea, I found out today that we’re having a girl in four short months.”

“Mollie, that’s amazing! Are you able to fly?”

“Um..I don’t know I probably shouldn’t though. Why are you asking?”

“I really want you to meet my family for Thanksgiving instead of Christmas. Would you want too? I can come get you and we can also bring some of your stuff up on this trip.”

“Sure that sounds fine, you know I finish classes Tuesday and I have classes again the following Tuesday right?”

“Yea, so we can have a week of you here and you can decide what you want to change about my, I mean our place here.”

“Yea, I guess I could. Is it strange that I’m really nervous?”

“No but, you have no reason to be nervous. Can I tell my family that we’re having a baby?” Michael asked nervously.

“Yea, I guess you can. I mean no reason for them not to know I guess. Look, I have to go and pack some stuff and finish homework. I will see you Tuesday?”

“Yea, ok I will see you then. Won’t I talk to you before then though?”

“Um…probably not I have a crap load of homework and projects to finish. I probably won’t even be able to sleep this week.”

“Oh ok well try and get some sleep. No sleep isn't good for anyone. Mollie can I ask you to promise me something?”

“What is it Mike?”

“Don’t shut me out please? I can’t handle that. Please don’t shut me out or run away please don’t do that.” Michael’s voice pleaded with me.

I shook my head and hit the end button on my phone without responding. I didn't really have any homework to do, I just didn't know what to say to Michael. I was going to have a baby before I even got my degree. Just like my mother did. I didn't want to turn out like her. I couldn't handle that. I stared at my phone debating if I should call my father and tell him. He would be so disappointed in me. He always stressed how important it was to get a degree. I was his only child I didn't want to disappoint him. I figured the best thing for me to do was to just break it to him in a text message.

Mollie **: Daddy, please don’t hate me but I’m pregnant with Michael’s baby. You are going to have a granddaughter in four months. I’m sorry**

I sent the message and tossed the phone on my bed. I gathered my things to be able to shower. When I got back to my room I found a text message from Mike.

Michael: _Mollie, I am driving down to Florida now. I refuse to let you shut me out. I will see you in twelve hours._


	8. Don't tell me

*Michael’s POV*

I drove without stopping to get to Mollie. I knew she was terrified and I didn’t want her to shut me out. I couldn’t handle it. When I reached her college I sat in my car for a few minutes to collect my thoughts. After I had collected my thoughts I called Mollie. 

“Mollie, I’m here, what’s your dorm building?”

“Where are you right now? I will come meet you.”

I told her where I was parked and waited for her to come to the car. The moment I saw her my heart soared. “Hey Molls, how are you feeling?”

Mollie brushed hair out of her face. “I can’t do this Michael. I will have the baby but I refuse to raise it.”

I gasped as she said those words. “What are you talking about? Are you saying you don’t want this baby?”

Mollie nodded slowly. “I don’t want it. I never asked to be a parent. If you want it great you can have it but, I want nothing to do with it.”

“Mollie, please don’t say that. We are going to have a daughter. Please don’t call our children an it.” I was pleading with her now.

Mollie shook her head. “No, Michael I DON’T want this! I refuse to be a part of it. The most I will do is have the kid. After that if you want it, then you figure it out.”

I was suddenly angry at Mollie. “So, you’re just going to do what both or parents did? You’re just going to walk out? Just like that? You won’t even try?”

“I don’t want it. So, basically yes I’m walking away just like our parents did. I don’t care what you think but I refuse to do it.” 

“So, what happens now? What about us? Do you want us?”

Mollie hung her head. “I don’t think us is a good idea anymore. I will let you know when I’m close to being due and then you can take the baby back to Baltimore with you. I’m sorry Michael.” Mollie opened the door and walked away from me. 

I watched her walk away tears flowing down my face. I drove straight to Ryan’s blinking through tears. The moment I got to Ryan’s house I banged on his door until my knuckles hurt. Ryan opened the door shirtless and wearing swim trunks.  
“Whoa dude, what are you doing here?”

“Mollie’s pregnant and refusing to keep the baby. I’m going to be a single dad.”

“Come inside and repeat that again please?”

I followed Ryan inside and repeated what had happened earlier. Ryan listened intently, when I finished he hugged me. 

“Oh dude, that is terrible. So you really want the kid?”

“Yea, I do Ryan. You know the doctor told me it would be a miracle if I had kids. I just don’t know what to do.”

“Well how do you feel about Mollie right now?”

“I feel a lot of things about her. I kinda want to hate her but I don’t think I can.” I ran a hand across my face.

“Look, you know Audrey and I will help you with what we can. You have great family that would be willing to help you. You don’t need her. Just promise me if you need us you will tell us?” 

I nodded and stood up to hug Ryan. “Thanks dude, I will let you know if I need anything.”

I left out to my car and drove back to Baltimore. I went straight to my mom’s house and knocked on her door. It was super early in the morning but I had to tell her. She opened the door a confused look on her face. “Michael, what are you doing here?”

“Oh Ma, I was stupid and now I’m going to be a single dad.”

“Have you been drinking Michael Fred?” My mom asked as she led me into her kitchen. She shoved a cup of black coffee underneath my nose. “Drink up and explain what you are talking about.”

I told her the whole story about how I meet Mollie and how we had been dating for six months. I explained that we had only slept together once and about how in four months Mollie was going to have a baby. I also explained how Mollie wanted nothing to do with the baby and how we had broken up.

“Oh Mikey, I wish you had told me all of this earlier. I could have meet her and told you if she was good for you.”

“Well she isn’t obviously since she would leave her own kid. God Ma, this sucks!”

“We will get through this trust me. You are a strong young man, your sisters and I will help you raise this baby. Do you know the sex? We have to crack down and get ready for this baby if she is due in a few months.”

I smiled softly. “Yea, it’s a girl. God, what am I going to do with a girl?”

“You will love and spoil her rotten my sweet baby boy.” My mother grinned at me before telling me to go rest in the guest bedroom.


End file.
